in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Joan Renaud
Personality If you asked Joan to describe herself, she would probably say that she's a very boring person. Indeed, Joan certainly isn't what you'd call a risk taker. She enjoys the small pleasures in life, and is practical and prudent when it comes to decision making. While she enjoys watching plays of high drama, she has no desire for adventure in her own life. But though she may try and avoid danger, Joan is a very kindhearted, polite young woman, the sort who'd give a beggar her last shilling. If she sees someone in dire need of help, odds are she'll stop and try to aid them, and this can override even her normal prudence. Although she's overall quite sweet, Joan does tend to get sarcastic when she's upset, and she's smart enough not to trust anyone suspicious. History Joan was born smack-dab in the middle of seven children, the daughter of an impoverished vicar and his wife. The family could barely afford to feed everyone and lived in a leaky house built onto a crumbling church. Naturally, as soon as she was old enough to do anything at all, Joan was put to work doing odd jobs around the village. When she wasn't out making pennies for her family, Joan was usually in the kitchen learning how to cook and clean. Simple labor proved to be something she had a knack for, and when she was thirteen she was able to get a job working in the kitchen of a local rich nobleman's. Her life has been relatively low-key, and the only thing that has really stood out about Joan has been her height and her appreciation for the theater. She continues to work, sending whatever money she can to her family, and is currently being somewhat awkwardly courted by a middle-aged widower. Powers & Weapons Any weaponry Joan would have would have to be improvised. She does, however, have one curious power that she is blissfully unaware of. Spells don't affect her. Furthermore, magic around her is dampened and doesn't work properly. It's not something she's aware she does, so the effect can be overwhelmed by sufficiently potent magic and her power doesn't distinguish between helpful or hindering magic, meaning she's as likely to cancel out a cure as break a curse. Joan is now carrying around a wakazashi given to her by Mai. She doesn't have much of a clue how to use it, so it's probably gonna spend all its time in its scabbard. Anti-magic wise, Joan isn't any more powerful, but she's beginning to suspect something's up ever since she managed to make a fireball disappear. Other She's never left her village of Ormont. Or at least, hadn't at the start of the roleplay. Recent Events Joan was not in the Capital during the events of the prelude, but in her village of Ormont. She was on a shopping trip when she came across Mai Tanagata, who had recently arrived in Trillian. Seeing Mai's state of disarray, Joan took her back to her place of work at Damien Rasputin's summer home. The two girls ended up being harassed by a pair of house guards, until Mai knocked them both out. Rasputin's head butler, who had recently heard of his employers need for a servant and a mercenary at the Capital, was impressed with Mai's skills. As a result, both Mai and Joan were sent to the Capital. Over the course of the journey the two girls cemented their friendship. The two of them met Rasputin at the castle and Joan was sent to fetch some things for the trip. While there, Joan learned of the events of the prelude from some castle servants. She then accompanied Rasputin, Prince Christopher, and Mai to meet with the others involved in the raid on the Crownless King's camp. During the meeting, Joan made a speech about their purpose for being there. After Snake-Tongue attacked Walter, Joan fled to the rendezvous point where she awaited Liang Sue to arrive with Princess Arielle. Instead, the raid went wrong and Matthias came to retrieve her. Category:Kingdom Category:Humans Category:Characters